Web-based resources include entities (e.g., information systems, databases, document repositories, etc.) that may be accessed via the web. An organization that owns a web-based resource may take measures to protect the web-based resource (e.g., where the web-based resource is proprietary). However, web-based resources are often susceptible to insider security threats. An insider security threat to a web-based resource may be caused by a person within an organization who has the ability to access a proprietary web-based resource.